


Faded Memories

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Danny say when he remembered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
> **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- This idea came to me last night while I was getting home from work, so wrote it and made the gifs.  
> \- Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

Swallowing down the rest of his beer, Steve set the empty bottle on the bar top behind him without looking, his attention homed in on the blond across the empty dance floor. It was early evening on a Wednesday, and this man was the best in the club at the moment -- not that he wouldn't stand out in a full house on a Saturday night. A good half foot shorter than Steve, the man's shirt might be covering his skin, at the same time it enhanced the display of his musculature.

Fully clothed and yet infinitely provoking.

Steve refused to consider himself a virgin. He had done _stuff_ \-- it might be only a circle jerk and a drunken blow job in his teen years, those experiences were sex nevertheless. The contemplation of this long ignored part of himself started way before the repeal. Tonight, this deprivation would end no matter what.

Others were giving him _looks_ , Steve knew. So did the blond. If it had to happen, why wouldn't Steve pick the best of the bunch?

With a deep breath, he stepped toward his target.

\---

Steve knew, he was a little too eager and completely out of his depth. Reading and watching was one thing, theories and paper knowledge didn't help much first time in the field.

Or, in the bed.

The blond obviously had better experiences, but he too seemed eager and a little nervous. If it wasn't for Steve's sharp reflex, the elbow to his nose might have drawn more than a few drops of blood.

It was slightly clumsy, mildly awkward, but definitely good.

And undoubtedly memorable.

And if Steve kept thinking about that night long after even the face in his memories had faded, it was only natural.

\---

If Steve had ever wondered whether the saying _"you never forget your first"_ is a cliché, he could stop. Because everything came rushing back to him the moment Danny's fist connected with his jaw. There certainly wasn't any flinching on Steve's part when Danny's elbow raised while talking with his hands.

What would Danny say when he remembered?


End file.
